Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with watch straps of the type readily available in industry.
Standard watchbands consist of two straps that extend from opposite ends of a watch and around the wearer's wrist. Typically, each strap is secured to one end of a watch with a pin, which extends into and through a loop in the strap and attaches to a support on the watch. The straps extend over and around the wrist and are secured to each other using a buckle, locking clasp or other similar fastening mechanism. Variations of these two strap configurations are also available.
A less popular type of watchband uses a single strap that extends under the base of the watch and fastens to the wrists with a buckle. The strap is fed into a space created by a holding pin and a perimeter portion of the watch at one end and is then pulled through a similar space near the opposite end of the watch. Thus, during use, a portion of the strap lies between the watch and the wearer's wrist.
With prior art wristband configurations, watch functions are controlled by the wearer using dials, function buttons or other controls protruding out from the watch into open air. In some instances, the controls may be scuffed or damaged, especially in situations where the wearer is engaged in athletic activity. The strap offers no protection to the actual timepiece as its only purpose is to hold the watch in place on the wearer's wrist.
Advances in watch technology have resulted in complex multifunction timepieces that offer stopwatch, lapcounter, calendar and memory capabilities among others. Small low power consuming microcomputers have been incorporated inside the watch chamber of the wristwatch to create devices suitable for recreational use, training or athletic competition. Such "sport watches" have functions that give the user a gauge of distance, time and/or number of repetitions per unit of time and are ideal for events such as biking, running or rowing. With such activities, the wearer desires a watch that is lightweight and does not interfere with the athlete's natural action.
Sports watches have also become a standard piece of equipment in many water events such as scuba diving and swimming. Waterproof materials and chamber designs that resist forces to hundreds of meters have been used to create highly functional underwater timepieces. With swimming events in particular, where time measurements are critical, the wearer desires a design that is smooth and does not obstruct the swim stroke motion.
As with other types of watches, however, the sport watch strap serves no other purpose other than to hold the watch on the wearer's wrist. Sport watch straps of today are not a functional and integral part of the total watch ergonomics. They do not protect the watch from damage during use nor do they enhance the aerodynamic qualities of the watch-strap combination.